1. Field of the Invention
THe present invention relates to a device for waking up truck drivers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an extremely loud alarm which is actuated through an electrical circuit to the battery in response to an indication from a conventional alarm clock for insuring that the truck driver will be awakened at a predetermined time.
2. The Prior Art
Many diesel trucks are equipped with sleepers for the convenience of the truck driver. However, it oftentimes occurs that the driver will leave the truck motor running to operate the air conditioner in hot weather, or, in the case of a refrigerated trailer, the mechanism for operating the refrigeration unit will be running constantly. In either case, the noise created by these machines will prevent the truck driver from hearing a conventional alarm from a conventional alarm clock. Furthermore, many truck drivers become so used to the constant noise created by the diesel engine while driving that they do not respond to the low level of noise created by a conventional alarm clock.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wake-up device which will create an extremely loud alarm to wake up a truck driver in a sure and efficient manner.
A preliminary patentability search was conducted on the present invention and the following listed U.S. Pat. Nos. were uncovered in that search:
______________________________________ Tanglin 1,529,852 March 17, 1925 Wiseley 2,517,368 August 1, 1950 Willis 4,144,706 March 20,1979 Stephens 4,379,639 April 12,1983 ______________________________________
Willis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,706, and Stephens, U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,639, both relate to alarm watches with remote sonic generators or amplifiers.
Wisely, U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,368, shows an alarm clock capable of actuating a hearing aid type speaker 10 in response to the movement of the escape mechanism of a clock through a lever arm and battery circuit. The speaker 10 can be worn adjacent or within the external ear of a deaf person who is utilizing this device.
Tanglin, U.S. Pat. No. 1,529,852, shows an alarm watch supported in a frame 5, a battery 7, an electric bell 8, a wiring circuit from the battery to the bell, and wires leading to the watch, including internal wires 19 and 20. The wire 20 is described as insulated; however, the inner end 19 of the wire 20 is described as being always in contact with the sleeve 18.